you, Sammy
by NevarDevereaux
Summary: Oneshot. Dean would do anything for his brother.  Dean is the strong one and the self appointed protector of Sam. The ties that bind are strong. NO WINCEST OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT!


**Disclaimer: Own nothing, nada. The few odd characters that pop up, I created, but Kripke owns Sam, Dean, John... Please don't sue.**

**Rate: M for language**

**This is my first oneshot. Let me know what you think.**

1983

The little blond boy runs out the door with a precious package in his arm. The night is white hot and he knows that all hell is lapping at his heels. He runs like he has never run before, even though the smoke and heat burn his lungs.

He burst through the door and scrambles down the steps. He takes a deep breath of fresh air and uses it to speak to his precious cargo. "I got you Sammy."

Dean leans over and plants a kiss on Sam's forehead, then hugs him close as he backs away from the house.

His father appears and grabs Dean and runs across the yard.

45 minutes later

John Winchester is sitting on the hood of his fully restored 1967 Impala. In his arms is his six month old son Sam. Next to him is his four year old son Dean. Inside the burned upper portion of his house is Mary, the love of his life, gone forever. Only he knows she was dead before the first spark,

1989

Ten year old Dean is sitting behind the bleachers holding his little brother. Sam is crying.

"They made fun of my clothes and told me we were poor trash! What does that mean Dean?"

Dean hides his clenched fist behind his back. "It means they are stupid and you do not need them."

Dean hears footsteps behind him. He turns to see two boys standing behind him.

"What the fuck do you want?" Dean asks.

"Shut the fuck up Winchester. We don't like you and we don't want you here.," the taller boy with black hair says. He steps forward to swing at Dean. Dean ducks and comes up with a fist to the boys nose. Dean feels the crunch upon connection.

"My nose! My nose!,' the older boy screams as blood pours from the damages area, covering his lower face and even dribbling into his mouth.

Dean turns and picks up Sam. He holds him close and whispers," I got you Sammy."

1995

Another town and another gross apartment. Dean has just finished dinner. He had to admit, he was pretty good at this.

Dean went outside and was sitting on the porch. Eleven year old Sam would be hungry any minute now and would come out of his room, sniffing the air. That boy was growing and ate all the time. Something had to fuel him. At this rate, Dean thought, he will be bigger than me. Dean did not like that idea. Dean found some comfort in knowing he would still be the handsome one.

Dean heard running footsteps then heard something that made his blood run cold.

"Help me!"

Dean knew Sam's voice. Dean jumped up from his seat on the step and ran down the rest of them. As he made it to the sidewalk, he saw two boys chasing Sam. Dean ran towards them.

Sam ran to Dean and just as he passed Dean, he heard familiar sounds of fist to face. He turned in time to see Dean pulling his fist back from the first boy's jaw, while aiming a kick at the second boys chest. When the kick found its mark, the boy flew back and went down hard.

"Don't. You. Ever. Fuck. With. Him. Again."

Dean turned to Sam," Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

"N-n-no. I'm ok."

Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder and they began to walk.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Shhh. I got you, Sammy."

2001

Dean and Sam are at a local bar. Dean, at twenty two , is handsome and well built. He has thick dirty blond hair, glowing green eyes, and a square jaw. The broad shoulders and rock hard muscles only heightened the lusty stares of the girls.

Sam, was almost eighteen. Dean had been right. Sam did grow taller. At a bit over six foot four the gentle giant could not hide in a corner and go unnoticed. Sam had grown into a good looking guy himself. He had shaggy brown hair and emotion filled hazel eyes. He was lanky, but he had the wide shoulders and chiseled muscles of a Winchester. No one questioned his age, so he had been going with Dean to bars for over a year.

"Ahh, Sammy, sex buffet. All you can eat." Dean laughed in a lecherous way.

"Did I ever tell you how much of a slut you are?"

"Thanks!"

"That wasn't a compliment, Dean. You have seen more naked women than a gyno! It's disgusting."

"There is _nothing _disgusting about the female body. Especially when it is on top of mine!" Dean winked and began to scan the room for his next conquest.

"Sammy, my boy, two o'clock. Two hot chicks and they look like sisters. This could be fun." Dean set his face into a smirk.

"Go have fun with both of them."

"Hey, I am willing to share. Don't say I didn't offer." Dean slid from the booth and made his way to the girls. Within a few moments, the familiar sounds of giggling reached Sam's ears. Sam had reached into his jacket pocket when Dean left and pulled a copy of Catcher in the Rye from it.

His reading was interrupted by a woman's voice.

"Excuse me, Sam is it?"

Sam looked up into an unfamiliar face. "Yea."

"Your business associate and my sister are a bit...busy. I asked him who you were and if you would mind some company. He told me you were shy, but you wouldn't mind. My name is Katherine, by the way."

"My_ business associate_?" Sam wondered what bullshit Dean had laid thick this time. Why did girls believe him? Maybe they just didn't care.

Sam looked over where Dean was charming the panties off Kathy's sister. Dean held up his beer, winked, and smiled. Sam glared and rolled his eyes.

"Sure Katherine. I would _love_ the company." Sam said sarcastically.

"Cool! Call me Kat. All my friends do."

Sam turned his head to roll his eyes. "She is a smart one too!" he thought.

He and Kat engaged in a fluff conversation. He knew she only wanted one thing. He did not know what to do. Unlike Mr. Whore, Sam was still unwordly in the ways of the flesh. He had planned to do something about that with his junior prom date, but Dean screwed that up. Sam had finally worked up the nerve to ask his lab partner, Lisa, to the prom. She had agreed. Sam thought back on that:

Sam genuinely liked Lisa. She was bright and treated him nicely. They sometimes had lunch together, or spent study hall deep in some Einstein conversation as Dean would call it. Lisa was had mousy brown hair, blue eyes, and glasses. She was a bit fuller than other girls. Dean would have called her fugly and asked Sam what his issue was.

The night of the prom, Dean offered to drive Sam. They stopped at Lisa's house and picked her up. When Sam reached the door, he realized he had forgotten the corsage. He and Lisa piled into the Impala.

"Dean, can we go back. I have to get the corsage."

"Sure." Dean turned to look at Lisa. "Hey."

Lisa sat there with her mouth hanging open. She tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"She's a bit shy," Sam explained.

Dean laughed,"Shy has nothing to do with it."

It had taken Sammy nearly ten minutes to find the damn corsage. He grabbed it, left, checking the locks of the door, and made his way to the street. When he opened the door, he found Dean under his prom date.

"WHAT THE FUCK! DEAN!"

"Sammy, she jumped on me man. I..."

"And you just let her stay there? How could you?"

"Well, you deserve better, little bro. She's a real wildcat, thought. I am sure you could get her..."

"Shut the fuck up Dean! And you, get the fuck out of this car and walk your ass home!"

Dean said,"I'll drop her off and I want you to be here with me. I won't do anything else with her."

Sam got into the car and stared silently out the window. How could Dean do that? Dean could have all the women he wanted, but he wanted to fuck his prom date? Bastard.

Dean pulled up to Lisa's house. Before Lisa exited the car she looked at Dean," Maybe we can..."

"No," Dean said.

"Sammy, I didn't mean for this to happen. I mean, I like you and you are sweet, but your brother..."

"Shut the fuck up and leave," Sam said angrily.

Lisa left in a hurry, slamming the door of the Impala and crying as she ran up the steps to her home.

"Sammy, I was sitting here. She climbed over the seat and attacked me. I would never do something like that. Hell, I wanted to see you get laid."

"Yea right, Dean."

"Really. She doesn't deserve you, dude. If she is going to turn on you like that, you are better off without her. Sammy, if I had been trying to hook up with her, why would I have brought you with me to take her home?"

Sam stared at Dean and realized he was probably telling the truth. Dean would not hurt him and he knew that. Dean loved him.

"Look, let's go grab a few beers. We can drink and find some more chicks," Dean grinned and grabbed his brother's shoulders.

"I can't. I'm not old enough"

"So? I got ya Sammy."

Dean and Sam, still in the tux Dean had bought using some of his pool winnings, sat at the bar and laughed. The drinks flowed and the love between them ws stronger than the tension some girl had caused.

"Sammy, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sam snapped back to reality. Dean was standing next to him with that shiteating grin on his face.

Sam excused himself and went with Dean.

"Sammy, me and whatshername are going out to her truck. Here are the keys to the Impala. No stains on the upholstery!"

"Dean, I am not going to screw some chick I don't know!"

Dean looked genuinely confused. "Why?"

Sam rolled his eyes again and sighed,"Because, Dean."

"Becauuusseee, why?"

"Never mind."

"Wait! You're a virgin?" Dean cackled. "They still exist?"

"Look, the only chance I really had was with my junior prom date. That didn't go over well, remember? I just dont get the chance, that's all." Sam said as he looked at the floor and felt his cheeks turn hot.

Dean laid his hand on his brother's shoulder," You have the chance now. Take it."

"Dean, I didn't know we were going to be picking up women! I don't even have a..."

Dean held up his hand. He lowered that hand to his jacket pocket and came out with a small square plastic package. "Here ya go. I got you Sammy."

Sam took the package. Dean winked and went back to his new girlfriend for the night. Dean looped his arm through hers and they headed into to the night. Sammy and his new friend went back to the Impala.

When Sam entered the bar again about two hours later, Dean was sitting at the bar talking to his friend, whose hair was disheveled, along with her clothes. Sam's "buddy" kissed him on the cheek, told him she had had a good time, and walked over to the bar to say something to her friend. The girls whispered for a moment and then excused themselves to go to the ladies room.

"Let's go," Dean said and grabbed Sam by the arm.

They strode to the parking lot, jumped in the Impala, and gunned it. Dean didn't like long goodbyes.

"So?"

"So what?" Sam asked.

"Did you?"

"Mind your business, Dean."

"Well, I just wanted to know if I should buy some more hats, you know. If you didnt use it, I can find someone to do with it."

"You are a slut. You're disgusting."

"Well, do i need to buy more or not?"

"Yea, you do," Sammy said and grinned. He turned to Dean and then looked at the floor.

"That's my boy!"

2007

Sam and Dean stop at the gas station in a backwoods town in Illinoisto fill up the tank and grab some coffee. Dean and Sam are standing next to each other at the coffee machines when they hear a commotion.

"Get your hands up, bitch and give me all the money in the register!"

Dean pulls Sam down and puts a finger to his lips, telling him to be quiet. Sam obeys.

Seconds later, a gun shot pierces the air and the bell on the door clangs.

Dean and Sam are still kneeling when they barrel of a nine millimeter suddenly appears.

"Stand the fuck up!"

Dean and Sam stand.

"Look, we don't want trouble," Sam says calmly.

" I don't want witnesses!" the robber snarls.

"Why don't you just leave? We didn't see anything, ok?" Dean reasons.

The robber considers this, then raises the gun and points it at Sam. Dean jumps in front just as the trigger is pulled. The bullet tears through the right side of his chest

Sam knows he is nexgt, but the guy hears sirens and just runs. Sam kneels down and cradles Dean in his arms.

Crying, Sam calls his brother's name. "Dean. Oh God, Dean."

"Y-y-you ok, Sammy? "

"Yea, Dean. Why did you do that! I can't lose you too! Oh God! Help! Help him, pleassseeee!" Sam wailed.

"I had to. He was gonna shoot you Sammy. I got you, Sammy."

Dean opened his eyes and didn't know where he was. Everything was white or some pansy pastel color. _Oh no, I have died and gone to wussy hell!_

Dean saw a figure out the corner of his eye. He slowly turned and saw Sam asleep in a chair.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered.

Sam stirred and looked at Dean. He closed his eyes again, but snapped them back open. He could not believe it. He could see the most beautiful green eyes in the world. Dean was awake.

"Dean, can you hear me?"

Dean stared at Sam, hearing him perfectly well. _I'm gonna let him talk and see if he goes chick flick on me. Two minutes or less, guaranteed._

"Dean, I am so sorry. I thought you were gonna d...never mind. The doctors say you will need rest for several months. Nothing permanent, but you are going to feel like shit. I thought I had lost you. I don't want to lose you. I know we fight and don't see eye to eye, but you are my brother. I love you. We are all we got.

When I thought you were going to die, I lost it."

_Please someone tell me he did not cry like a bitch in front of everyone?_ Dean inwardly groaned at the thought.

Sam rambled on," I cried seeing you lying there like that. I held you and when the police came I begged them to get you help. The first two days, I didn't know if you would make it, but I stayed here and talked to you and told you you had to fight. I can't lose you. I love you and..."

"Sammy?" Dean croaked.

"Dean! You can hear me?"

"Shut up." Dean smirked and went back to sleep.

**EIGHT DAYS LATER**

Dean was being wheeled out to the Impala. Getting him in the wheelchair had been no easy task.

"I can walk!" Dean persisted.

"You can get in that chair or make me put you in that chair. You don't want door number two, boy!" Debbie had said. Debbie had been Dean's nurse. She was probably forty, but just a shade over five feet tall. She had jet black hair, with a white patch at each temple. Her mahagony skin was without a blemish. Her attitude and stubborness rivaled Dean's.

"But I.." Dean tried to argue.

"What's it gonna be? I _can_ put you in that chair. Don't try me." Debbie said.

Sam laughedd. It wasn't every day Dean had a formidable opponent in the war of the words.

Dean dejectedly sat in the wheelchair and mumbled something.

"What did you say?" Debbie asked as she turned around with a hand on her hip.

"No-nothing Debbie." Dean said.

Sam clapped and laughed.

"What the hell is so funny, Sasquatch?" Dean sneered.

"You apologize! Dean, you are being right ornery!" Debbie looked at Sam," Is he always like this?"

"Worse."

"How do you deal with him?"

"He's my brother. I have to."

Several minutes later, Dean was being wheeled by Sam out the facility. Debbie was walking next to Dean and reminding him of what he needed to do.

When the reached the Impala, Debbie leaned over and said in a charming southern accent," You have been a pain, but I will miss you. You have charm, darlin."

Dean said," You can hold your own. I'm gonna miss you too. Debbie."

Sam looked at Debbie," You do have a southern accent. Where from?"

Debbie laughed," I am from Mississippi. When I married, we moved here."

"Husband? Poor guy," Dean smirked.

"He is smart. He doesn't start trouble, smart mouth," Debbie replied and chuckled.

Sam opened the door. Dean tried to get up and move to the car, but he fell. Sam caught him and held him up. He helped Dean into the car. Dean looked at Sam in embarrassment.

"I am a bit rusty, huh?" Dean said in a joking manner, but his humiliation was clear.

"It's ok, big brother. I got you, Dean."

**I wrote this in about an hour. It came to me and just flowed out. All feedback is good. If you think something could be changed, tell me. I won't cry, with anyone watching. lol**


End file.
